


If it be your will

by pagnilagni



Series: Unge Evak [26]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M, Nipple Piercings, Piercings
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Dette er den første ficen til dere som donerte vanvittige 12500 kroner til P3-aksjonen i oktober. Det er meg en glede å få lov til å skrive fem historier til gjengjeld! Takk ❤❤❤Siden jeg er midt i en annen historie, vet jeg ikke helt når jeg kommer til å publisere TV-aksjons-ficene. Dette er iallfall den første, jeg er i gang med en til, og så kommer de vel litt utover høsten etterhvert som den går over i vinter.For oversiktens del kommer jeg til å legge alle fem historiene til min egen serie "P3-aksjonen". Det går an å subscribe på serier på samme måte som på forfattere eller historier, bare klikk deg litt rundt på ao3 (du må ha ao3-bruker). Prompts/belønninger oppgis i end notes; der flere har bedt om det samme, blir de brukt i flere historier, ellers satser jeg ikke på gjenbruk.Aksjonen på https://www.spleis.no/project/51899 er åpen frem til 1. desember, og dumsnill som jeg er så lover jeg enda flere fics og belønninger som prompts. Jada.Takk til Frieda Echte og evakyaki for egoboost og flisespikking på historien -og for ideer og promo under aksjonen ❤***Belønninger (prompts) som er brukt her:Sang: If it be your will, Leonard Cohen.Hendelse: Even eller Isak piercer seg i brystvorta.Ord: havfrue; Andem, chihuahua, makabert; Tottenham.Person: Eskild.





	If it be your will

“Greit greit greit.” Jeg stønner tungt. “Hvis det er så viktig for deg så skal jeg gjøre det.” Jeg ser utfordrende på deg. Du smiler det lille smilet ditt, det som smyger seg frem, som du prøver holde igjen, jeg ser det på måten leppene dine strammer seg på. Luresmilet ditt, det du har når du erter meg og du vet jeg er i ferd med å gjøre som du vil. Det som blir til det ekte smilet som når helt opp til øynene dine og får dem til å glitre som havet en solskinnsdag før de forsvinner mellom smilerynkene.

“Det er ikke viktig for meg!” Du dulter borti meg. “Men du tapte veddemålet da.” Stemmen din ler også. Du vet du har vunnet, du vet jeg kommer til å gjøre det, du vet jeg gjør alt for deg, så hvorfor gidder du egentlig å gå omveien om et veddemål?

“Jada, jada.” Stemmen min høres irritert ut, jeg er litt irritert, jeg burde ikke veddet, jeg burde ikke la meg tease til å gå med på sånne veddemål, særlig ikke når jeg vet jeg kommer til å tape.

“Når skal du gjøre det da?” Armene dine er varme rundt meg. Pusten din kiler meg på halsen, og uten å tenke meg om strekker jeg nakken så huden min blir mer følsom, så den korte, stive busten på haken din kan kile meg akkurat der t-skjorten slutter, så pusten din treffer meg varmt og mykt når du snuser på meg og så slipper luften ut igjen gjennom munnen.

Jeg lukker øynene, kjenner det knyter seg i kroppen ved tanken på det. Jeg skyver skuldrene opp mot ørene og trekker armene inn foran brystet og krysser dem. Helst vil jeg krølle meg sammen, kroppen min vil krølle meg sammen til en ball, men du holder meg, holder meg fast.

Jeg ser for meg at det skjer, ser utstyret, metallet. Kjenner smerten ile gjennom meg selv om jeg kniper øynene igjen for å slippe å se det. Lyden av det, jeg vet ikke hvordan det høres ut, kan bare forestille meg det. Som metall som trenger gjennom lær, som å ta hull i et belte. Ser for meg de hvite knokene dine da du klemte sammen hulltangen for å justerte det nye beltet som hadde hullene på feil sted.

Leppene mine åpner seg i et oppgitt sukk. “Aldri?” Du ler mykt bak meg, brystet ditt rister mot meg og fingrene dine vibrerer over brystvorten min. “Prøv igjen, bby.”  
Jeg sukker igjen. “Jeg kan sjekke i morgen.” 

***

Det er drop-in, og jenta i telefonen sier det sjelden er kø på hverdager, vi kan komme etter at du er ferdig på jobb om vi vil.

Det plinger i døren i det vi går inn. Du går før meg inn, beina mine vil ikke inn, jeg kjenner de beveger seg tregere og tregere, og til slutt føles det som du må dra meg over dørstokken. Det lukter desinfeksjonsmiddel her inne. Gjennom en glassdør kan jeg så vidt skimte en slank mann i trange skinnbukser og en lilla t-skjorte som står med noe som ligner en diger penn, han tatoverer noen, innser jeg med et grøss. Leonard Cohens dype stemme fyller rommet, “If it be your will”. Ja, det er jo din vilje, tenker jeg.

Veggene i venterommet er mørke, det står en svart sofa langs den ene veggen og vi synker ned i den. På bordet foran oss ligger en bunke blader. “Tattoo World”, “Body Art”, “Chain Pain”. Jeg orker ikke se på dem, ser opp på veggen i stedet. Der henger det bilder av piercinger. Navle, øyenbryn, nese, kjettinger, fargerike kuler og bøyler. Jeg kjenner det ene beinet dirre ukontrollert når jeg tenker på at jeg snart skal ha en sånn, snart skal det være en metallpinne gjennom kroppen min.

Jeg lar blikket gli over bildene av tatoveringer i stedet. Hjerter i forskjellige farger og utforminger. Et stort tre som dekker en hel ryggflate og sprer greinene nedover armene. Tekster i ulike fonter, setninger og forbokstaver. En stilisert tegning av en mann. En muskuløs, hårløs brystkasse, harde brystvorter, svettedråper som pipler nedover, med en hanekylling på en fotball, logoen til Tottenham, det er Jonas sitt lag i FIFA. En havfrue med turkis hale. Et mønster av trekanter i forskjellige farger, egentlig ganske stilig, jeg holder på å spørre om jeg heller kan få det, inntil jeg innser at mens en piercing tar et par sekunder å lage så må jeg ligge stille mens noen stikker meg med en nål i flere timer for et slikt motiv.

En kvinne kommer ut fra fra rommet innenfor. Hun har halvlangt lyst hår og svarte klær. Et øyeblikk lurer jeg på om hun har fått tatovering eller piercing, om man kan se det på henne. Så ser jeg plastfilmen rundt overarmen hennes, de svarte strekene står ut mot den rødmende huden. Hun kaster et blikk ned mot motivet som viser en chihuahua, smiler fornøyd før hun går ut døren.  
“Var ikke det Julie Andem?” hvisker du. Jeg trekker på skuldrene, jeg kjente henne ikke igjen.  
“Kanskje hunden hennes er død og hun har tatovert et bilde av den på armen?” foreslår du med et smil.  
Jeg rynker pannen og ser på deg, er ikke sikker på om du spøker eller ikke. “Nei, ass, det ville være for makabert.”

Døren fra det andre rommet går opp igjen. Mannen i skinnbukser og den lilla t-skjorten kommer ut til oss. Nå ser jeg at det er en glitrende enhjørning på t-skjorten hans. Han har kortklipt rødlig hår og en smal stripe med ujevne hår mellom overleppen og nesen. Han har en stang i øret, og en sølvring i veggen mellom neseborene, en annen gjennom øyenbrynet. Det sitrer i kroppen min når jeg synes jeg kan skimte noe bak enhjørningens horn også, det er plassert rett over brystvorten hans.

“Hei!” Han smiler og rekker hånden frem mot meg. “Eskild heter jeg. Var det du som ville ha en piercing?” spør han. Jeg nikker, litt forvirret over at han skjønner det er meg som er kunden, ikke du, litt forvirret over at det er en mann, ikke jenta i telefonen. Pusten min går raskere, litt for fort, kjennes det ut som, jeg føler meg stresset.  
“Bare slapp av, det er ikke farlig.” Han ser på deg. “Kanskje du bør holde ham i hånden eller noe?” sier han til deg. Du smiler og stryker meg over ryggen, smyger hånden på innsiden av t-skjorten og over den følsomme huden like over bukselinningen. 

Han går foran oss mot det andre rommet. Noen svarte streker slynger seg opp fra halslinningen og ut fra ermene hans, greiner, blader, jeg skjønner det er treet jeg studerte på veggen, det som dekker hele ryggtavlen. Du holder hånden min, jeg kjenner du dytter forsiktig mot meg når beina mine bremser og vil stanse. Det svimler for meg når vi kommer inn og jeg ser det lille bordet med de blanke redskapene som står ved siden av den svarte stolen. Det står en rund krakk ved siden av, en sånn som tannleger sitter på. Og kroppsartister. Jeg lurer plutselig på om han har tatt piercingene selv, om det går an å gjøre det foran et speil, eller den i brystvorten har han kanskje bare sett ned på mens han gjorde det.

Du studerer tegningene på veggen. Det henger hundrevis av hvite lapper med tegninger på. Insekter, hjerter, navn, ord, bokstaver, sommerfugler, grevling, ulv, mennesker, trær, mytiske figurer, alt mulig. Hånden din har sluppet min, du går rundt i rommet og suger det inn, smiler mykt når du ser på noen av dem, mumler noe. “Er det du som har tegnet dem?” spør du den andre mannen.  
Han nikker, smiler til deg. “Ofte kommer kunden med et ferdig motiv, men jeg tegner det som regel selv likevel for å være sikker på at det blir en strek jeg kan tegne.”  
Du ser på ham. “Men jeg kunne tegnet noe selv?”  
Han nikker. “Jada, det går fint, jeg liker bare å tegne det først for å få en følelse for det.”  
Du nikker, det ser ut som du skjønner hva han mener.

Jeg står alene midt i rommet. En svart benk står midt i mot meg, ryggen er reist opp, den andre enden senket så den ligner en lenestol. Blikket mitt trekkes mot det lille bordet ved siden av, bordet med blanke metallgjenstander på. Jeg må konsentrere meg for å puste ordentlig, uten at det blir små hikst, uten at lungene blir en hvesende belg som hever og senker seg altfor fort. 

Det kjennes ut som det kommer en lyd fra meg, et host, noe som gjør at du plutselig står ved siden av meg med armen rundt meg og kinnet ditt mot mitt. Øyenvippene dine kiler mot huden min. “Går det bra?” Stemmen din er lav, du hvisker det nesten. Jeg nikker. Det går ikke bra, men jeg skal gjøre det. Jeg vet du vil si at jeg kan ombestemme meg, at jeg ikke må, at det er greit at jeg ikke vil, du vil ikke tvinge meg. Men jeg må, jeg kan ikke ombestemme meg, ikke når jeg tapte veddemålet, jeg gir meg jo ikke da.

Jeg trekker pusten og sette meg på den svarte benken. Jeg svinger beina opp og legger meg bakover. Trekket kjennes allerede klamt mot ryggen, og jeg vrir meg litt. Det gjør vondt i underleppen når jeg biter i den. Mannen har vasket hendene sine og tørker dem på et papirhåndkle. Han smører dem med sprit fra en dispenser på det lille bordet mens han betrakter meg. “Var det i brystvorten du ville ha den?”  
Jeg nikker.  
“Har du tenkt på hvilken?”  
Jeg trekker på skuldrene. Det har jeg ikke tenkt på. Blikket mitt glir ned mot venstre, mot hjertesiden, men jeg vet ikke om det er der jeg vil ha den. Kanskje det blir feil, kanskje det forstyrrer. 

“Kan du ta av deg t-skjorten?” spør han.  
Jeg ser forvirret på ham. “Hvorfor det?”  
Han smiler, ler forsiktig.  
“Eh, jeg tror du må ta den av dersom du skal pierce deg, Isak.” Du ser lattermildt på meg. Øynene dine glitrer.  
“Selvfølgelig”, mumler jeg litt forvirret og vrenger den av meg. “Skal jeg ta av buksene også?” Jeg ser bort på mannen.  
Han rister på hodet. “Ikke med mindre du vil ha piercing et annet sted.” Det virker som han ser mot skrittet mitt, og uvegerlig presser jeg lårene sammen. 

Han studerer meg. Jeg føler meg liten, brystkassen min kjennes plutselig så spinkel og smal, og jeg skulle ønske jeg ikke hadde de spredte hårene der, at det bare var glatt i stedet for dette latterlige forsøket på hårvekst. Han skakker på hodet. “Hvis jeg kan komme med et råd”, sier han, “og det kan jeg vel siden det er jeg som er guruen på dette?” Stemmen hans lyder spøkefull. “Så ville jeg piercet den venstre brystvorten.” Han peker på den. “Den er litt større enn den høyre, det er helt normalt at de ikke er helt like, men det blir enklere å få det pent da, det blir jevnere, mer å feste i.”

Jeg kjenner det svimler for meg. Det er som om det først nå går opp for meg at han skal lage hull i brystvorten min, at han skal lage et kutt som det skal festes et metallstykke gjennom, at kuttet skal gro rundt metallet og være der for alltid.

“Whatever”, mumler jeg. “Bare gjør det. Bli ferdig med det.”  
Han ser på meg. “Du er sikker?” Jeg nikker.  
“Okei.”  
“Da skal jeg først desinfisere skikkelig.” Han vasker med en våtserviett, ruller brystvorten mellom fingrene sine, bare den tynne servietten er mellom den og huden på fingertuppene hans. Den blir hard og stiv, jeg forbanner kroppen min som reagerer slik. Han merker seg ikke med det, bare fortsetter å vaske det med sprit, først en gang, så en gang til. Det er iskaldt mot huden, og den skarpe lukten svir i nesen.  
“Går det bra?” Han ser oppmerksomt på meg. Jeg nikker. 

Du har satt deg på den andre siden av stolen nå, og holder hånden min. Jeg klemmer den, jeg kjenner at jeg klemmer fingrene dine mellom mine, kjenner tommelen min mot de andre fingrene, og vet jeg har krummet håndflaten hardt rundt fingrene dine nå, at jeg skviser dem hardt mot hverandre, musklene trekker seg sammen, knokene mine er hvite. Tommelen din stryker over lillefingeren min, med rolige strøk frem og tilbake. Jeg kjenner håret ditt kile meg på brystet når du bøyer deg frem for å kysse meg. Leppene dine er myke, men jeg greier ikke besvare kysset. Jeg kjenner tennene mine mot underleppen, det gjør vondt, jeg lurer på om jeg kommer til å bite hull.

“Og så skal jeg feste en klype først, så den kommer skikkelig opp, så lager jeg hullet, og så fester jeg selve piercingen etterpå.” Han ser på meg som for å få en bekreftelse på at jeg er med, tror jeg, at jeg gjør dette frivillig. Jeg nikker ivrig, sier ingenting. Det begynner å føles som om det ikke er min kropp lenger, som om jeg svever under taket og ser ned på meg selv, eller kanskje ser ned på noe helt annet, noe som ikke er meg selv, men en annen person.

Noen sekunder etterpå kjenner jeg lukten av sprit igjen, før jeg kjenner det kalde metallet mot brystvorten og mot huden ved siden av, den kalde følelsen, jeg ser opp i taket, forsøker telle tegningene på veggen, ser på skruene i taklistene, ser på noen grå flekker i takplatene innerst i rommet.

En ilende svie går gjennom brystet, og jeg krummer meg sammen. Jeg kjenner en varm hånd som vennlig presser meg ned mot stolen igjen, og kjenner hånden din klemme min, før jeg kjenner kinnet ditt mot mitt, tungen din mot øreflippen min, klassiske manøvrer for å distrahere meg. 

Jeg ligger stille på benken og hører pusten din, den er roligere enn min, min er rask igjen. Mannen pusler litt rundt meg, jeg kjenner fingrene hans mot meg, raske bevegelser, likevel varsomme og forsiktige. Så hører jeg den skarpe lyden av gummi som strekkes og slippes, jeg hører noe slippes ned i en plastpose, hører noe skrangle mot tomrommet i en bøtte. Det er mange lyder, fremmede lyder, fremmede lukter, skarpe, høye.

Han bøyer seg over meg igjen, ser ned på brystet mitt og smiler. “Det ser bra ut. Jeg skal sette på et plaster, de første dagene må du ha plaster på, men de fleste foretrekker å ha plaster på for at klærne ikke skal gnukke mot stangen.” Han skjærer en grimase som om tanken på gnikkingen gjør vondt.

Forvirret ser jeg opp på ham. “Er jeg ferdig nå?” spør jeg. Jeg tør ikke se nedover brystet mitt, jeg er redd for hva jeg vil se. Jeg kjenner han tørker noe rundt brystvorten min, kanskje er det blod, jeg vet ikke.  
“Ja, nå er du ferdig.” Det er smil i den milde stemmen hans. “Du kan bare se. Vil du ha et speil, kanskje?” Han ser forventningsfullt på meg.  
Kvalmen stiger brått i meg, og jeg rister på hodet. Noe speil vil jeg iallfall ikke ha. Jeg ser forsiktig nedover brystet mitt. Den venstre brystvorten min stikker så merkelig ut, den føles øm og hoven, jeg er overrasket over at den ikke er større. En sølvfarget kule stikker ut på hver side.

“Du må bevege på den flere ganger om dagen så den ikke gror fast.” Blodet forsvinner fra hodet mitt og jeg kjenner det svartner for meg og jeg blir slapp når han rugger den frem og tilbake gjennom brystvorten. Han virker ikke å legge merke til det.  
“Du må vaske hendene før du tar på den, alltid.” Stemmen hans er streng. “Og vask med desinfeksjonsmiddel 2-3 ganger om dagen de første to ukene, senere kan du rense sjeldnere.” Ordene hans forsvinner, de treffer aldri ørene mine, i alle fall ikke hørselssenteret og hjernen.

Jeg nikker matt. Jeg forstår at dersom jeg skal komme meg ut herfra må jeg late som om jeg forstår hva jeg skal gjøre, eller at du i det minste gjør det. Jeg skotter på på deg. Du ser oppmerksomt på mannen og nikker. Han rekker deg et ark når du snakker, peker på det, sier noe om å ringe dersom det blir rødt eller hovent.

Forsiktig planter jeg beina på gulvet og reiser meg. Jeg er ikke sikker på om beina vil bære meg, men det gjør de. Jeg går ut fra rommet, plasserer den ene foten foran den andre, flytter dem, greier bevege meg mot venterommet. Det sitter noen andre der, et par unge gutter i svarte, trange jeans og skinnjakker. Den ene har tatoveringer som stikker frem foran ermet og opp av halslinningen på t-skjorten, den andre har bokstaver på knokene. Jeg svelger og går forbi dem, vil ut herfra, bort, vekk. Du tar deg heldigvis av betaling og får med en informasjonsfolder, jeg vet ikke om det hadde vært mulig for meg å betale dersom du ikke var der.

“Takk”, hører jeg du sier til mannen. Takkskarrufaenmegha, tenker jeg mens den dulme smerten brenner i brystet, og jeg hører dere si noe om at det tar 2-3 måneder før det har grodd helt.

***

Det svir når jeg renser piercingen. Brystvorten er øm og litt vond, den føles fremmed, som om den ikke lenger er en del av kroppen min. Det strammer rundt den, det kjennes ut som det ligger en løkke rundt den. Jeg heller pyrisept over, og gnir på stangen med en bomullsdott dynket i væsken, det av den som ikke er inne i selve brystvorten. 

Hver gang jeg dusjer, vasker jeg brystet med såpe. Du har spurt om du kan hjelpe meg, jeg gyser og kjenner at tanken på at du skal ta på den nå er utenkelig.

Jeg kjenner blikket ditt på meg. Du står ved siden av vasken og ser på brystet mitt, pupillene dine følger fingerbevegelsene mine. Du sier ingenting, bare ser på at jeg forsiktig skyver pinnen frem og tilbake for å få vasket den, for å få bort den lille kanten av størknet sårvæske, før jeg skyver den frem og tilbake for å teste at den ikke hekter i noe. Jeg skjærer en grimase og trekker pusten skarpt inn gjennom nesen når jeg kaster bomullsdottene med små røde og gule flekker på som ligger i vasken, før jeg setter på en ny plasterlapp for å beskytte den mot t-skjorten, fester den nesten på samme sted som de grå restene etter limet på huden.

***

Stangen er glatt og nesten fri for friksjon, likevel kjenner jeg at den utvaskede t-skjorten gnisser mot de små kulene. Jeg ser den lille forhøyningen gjennom det tynne stoffet, kjenner at brystvorten er ekstra følsom samtidig som den kjennes nummen. Den er annerledes enn på den andre siden, på den andre siden er det bare en liten forhøyning, en diskret kul, mens piercingen lager en markant forhøyning, man kan lett se konturene av den når man vet hva det er.

Du stryker meg varsomt over den andre brystvorten, den stivner under fingertuppene dine. Jeg vet du har lyst til å ta på brystvorten under piercingen også, kjenner det spørrende blikket ditt på meg, hører det nesten uhørlige gispet i pusten din når fingrene dine så vidt sveiper over den.

Jeg er bare ikke klar ennå. Jeg er ikke klar for å kjenne fingertupper mot brystvorten, det er så vidt jeg greier ta på den når jeg steller stangen, det er ømt og samtidig følsomt, den sviende smerten har gitt seg, den smertefulle ømheten er borte, i stedet er det en ilende overfølsomhet nå, som tipper over i ømhet, i snittet som ikke har grodd helt, i sårhinnene som ikke er fullstendig helet og som derfor kjennes så inderlige ut mot metallet, mot t-skjorten, mot huden på fingertuppene.

Men av og til lar jeg forsiktig en fingertupp gli over den, er så vidt nær den, hurtig, så vidt nær den, det er så vidt hjernen min registrerer berøringen, kanskje gjør den det bare gjennom fingertuppene.

***

Jeg kjenner blikket ditt på meg når vi står i dusjen. Jeg kjente det allerede da jeg vasket den, da jeg helte såpen over brystet og gned den langsomt rundt brystvorten, forsiktig for ikke å komme for nær den, helt til fingrene mine streifet den og følelsen var annerledes enn forrige gang jeg dusjet.

Brystvorten er fortsatt øm og føles litt fremmed, men stangen er i ferd med å bli en del av meg. Jeg kjenner ikke lenger den kilende følelsen av t-skjorten mot den hele dagen, det overfølsomme er erstattet med en følsomhet som kanskje er i ferd med å forplante seg nedover kroppen min.

Forsiktig lar jeg langfingeren og ringfingeren gli over brystvorten, kulene glir mellom dem og skraper lett mot neglen på ringfingeren. Brystvorten nupper seg mot putene på fingrene, det iler gjennom meg og jeg kjenner noe vokse. Jeg lar fingrene sirkle forsiktig mens jeg vrir litt på stangen, skyver den frem og tilbake et par ganger.

Du slikker deg på underleppen. Tungen din er våt når du skiller leppene, tungespissen blir liggende mot leppen mens blikket ditt låser seg på hånden min. Pupillene dine vider seg ut og gjør blikket ditt mørkt. Nesevingene dine står litt ut, du blir stående urørlig, lener deg mot dusjveggen mens du stirrer på meg, mens vannet fra dusjen suser og renner ned over ryggen din. 

***

Jeg ligger på ryggen i sengen. Gardinene er trukket for, men det hvite måneskinnet kommer inn gjennom glipen mellom dem og tegner en lysstripe over oss, maler huden gråhvit. Brystvorten min stikker opp som et fjell og kaster en skarp skygge mot brystet mitt. Sakte nærmer jeg meg den med fingrene, lar dem sirkle rundt brystet, tegner konturene av den store brystmuskelen. Huden nupper seg av berøringen min og jeg beveger meg langsomt mot brystvorten, ser for meg hvordan fingertuppene vil berøre den, krumme seg rundt den, gli over den, skyve på stangen, vri på den, kanskje dra forsiktig i den.

Et stønn slipper ut over leppene mine. Det pulserer mellom lårene mine, jeg kjenner tyngden av lemmet mot lysken, noe vått på huden som kjennes kaldt i den kjølige soveromsluften.

Du stirrer på meg og biter deg i underleppen. Jeg vet du kjemper mot trangen til å føre hånden mot meg og overta berøringen, jeg vet du venter på å få kjenne på kulene med fingrene dine, la den gli mot fingertuppene, kjenne det harde metallet mot tungen, la leppene omslutte det. 

Du har fortalt om det, hvisket det i øret mitt, fortalt med lav stemme i sene nattetimer. Kysset meg, slikket og bitt i den andre brystvorten mens jeg har tenkt på hvordan det vil føles når tungen din beveger seg mot stangen min.

***

Du kysser meg på halsen. Tungen din glir langs pulsen min, leppene dine berører kjeven min, lager små bobler i kroppen min, spruddel, sommerfugler, enhjørninger, jeg vet ikke hva det er som lager vibrasjonene i meg nå. 

Rommet er stille, bare pusten vår høres, din lave, raspende pust mot halsen, jeg som forsøker puste rolig, trekker pusten skikkelig inn, før jeg puster ut igjen. Det skjelvende utpustet avslører meg totalt, jeg har ikke kontroll i det hele tatt der jeg trekker været i et gisp idet leppene dine kysser meg akkurat i kanten av munnen, der leppene møtes, akkurat utenfor rekkevidde for mine egne lepper, så alt jeg kan gjøre er å nyte det.

Munnen din beveger seg nedover. Hendene dine går i forveien, de glir langs siden av brystkassen min, det kjennes ut som du teller ribbeina med fingertuppene dine. Du stryker opp og ned, de er nesten nede ved hoftene før den ene hånden kryper oppover igjen, forbi ribbeina, under armene, leker så vidt med de lange, myke hårene der, du vrir hodet litt nedover og stikker nesen inn i det, jeg vet du elsker det, at det får noe til å våkne i deg, du trekker pusten i et lite klynk, før du nesten desperat presser nesen mot armhulen min og klemmer den ene hånden rundt meg, jeg kjenner fingrene graver seg inn i ryggtavlen min. 

Den andre hånden har beveget seg oppover. Du ligger halvveis over meg, men tommelen din smyger seg forsiktig mot brystvorten min. Jeg kjenner du stivner et øyeblikk når du innser hvor hånden din er på vei, før du reiser deg opp og flytter deg så du sitter overskrevs over hoftene mine i stedet. Du bøyer deg fremover mot meg, jeg kjenner deg mot magen min, ser smilet ditt når du bøyer deg frem for å kysse meg. Hendene dine glir langs brystkassen min, tomlene nærmer seg. Jeg holder pusten, magen min er trukket inn og jeg ser nedover. Ser hendene dine, brystet ditt som er bøyd over meg, den definerte magen din, de mørke hårene, fuktige fra oss begge. 

En skjelving går gjennom meg når fingrene dine kryper opp mot brystet mitt. Huden knopper seg, og jeg kjenner brystvortene reise seg. Stangen trekker litt i huden, og jeg kjenner de to kulene på sidene bevege seg. Jeg ser silhuetten av den tydelig mot deg, ser blikket ditt som sluker meg, de lett adskilte leppene dine, du ser på meg, venter, du vet hvor lenge det er siden jeg tok den, jeg vet den har grodd nå.

Rødmen begynner å spre seg over brystet ditt og du trekker pusten, jeg skjønner du har sett det nesten usynlige nikket mitt, den lille bevegelsen som like gjerne kunne vært bevegelsen av et innpust, men som ikke var det, det var et nikk, du kan det.

Tommelen din sirkler rundt brystvorten min, kretser rundt det brune området som har nuppet seg hardt sammen, jeg vet hvordan det snart vil kjennes mot puten på fingeren din. Huden din er varm, det er ikke kulden som gjør at jeg gyser, som gjør at de små hårene reiser seg. Jeg rykker til når neglen din plutselig skraper borti kulen på den ene enden av stangen. Det er en helt ny følelse, en annen følelse enn når jeg tar i den selv, når nervebanene mine er koblet til begge ender av berøringen. 

Jeg stønner og du skvetter til, fingeren din skvetter også bort. Jeg rister på hodet og smiler, legger hånden min på den andre armen din for å trekke deg tilbake samtidig som jeg presser meg opp mot deg, du må forstå at du skal fortsette, uten at jeg må si noe, for jeg vet ikke om munnen min greier å si noe nå. 

Brystvorten min knopper seg når fingeren din glir over den, hånden din skjelver litt når du kjenner på metallkulene, munnen din trekker seg opp i et smil, og du ser på meg med mørke øyne mens du bøyer deg fremover, blikket ditt er låst i mitt, håret ditt faller ned over pannen din og kiler meg i lette sveip når du bøyer deg fremover og legger leppene dine på huden min.

Den myke huden din møter den harde, ruglete areolaen min, den varme fuktigheten omfavner brystvorten mens du bare er nær den, før leppene dine trekker seg sammen rundt den, du kysser den lett, planter små kyss på den, slik du pleier, jeg venter på tungen din som snart vil sveipe over den, den stramme tungespissen som vil leke med brystvorten mens jeg bukter meg under deg, besvarer de lette bittene dine med små stønn, mens jeg tenker på hvordan det vil være om du biter bare litt hardere, like før du gjør det.

Tungespissen din treffer brystvorten min, sveiper over den. Jeg rykker til når den krummer seg rundt pinnen, når jeg kjenner de små kulene presse mot tungen din, du kjenner det også, jeg kjenner det lille rykket i deg det lille øyeblikket du står helt stille på meg, før du prøvende beveger tungen forsiktig til siden, smaker på meg, på metallet, på stangen gjennom kroppen min. Et bilde av en annen mann med metallstenger i kroppen farer gjennom hjernen min, mange metallstenger, mange steder, et øyeblikk lurer jeg på hvordan det ville være å ha det, hvordan det ville føles å kjenne på det. Et kort øyeblikk før tungen din tar meg tilbake hit, før varmen fra deg, lyden av deg, følelsen av deg over meg får meg til å spenne kroppen i et stønn som forplanter seg i hele meg. 

Jeg kjenner metallet gnisse mot tennene dine, det trekker seg oppover når du varsomt suger på brystvorten, slik du pleier, men forsiktigere, som om den ikke tåler det, før bevegelsene dine blir mer intense, kraftigere, hardere, raskere. Jeg holder i håret ditt, klamrer meg fast i deg, holder deg fast så du ikke skal trekke deg bort, jeg vil ha deg her, må ha deg her, du kan ikke gå nå. 

Jeg trenger leppene dine her, tungen din, munnen din på meg, må kjenne den omfavne stangen, kulene, det harde metallet gjennom den myke brystvorten, må kjenne hvordan det får deg til å sitre, får deg til å kysse, suge på brystet mitt på en annen måte enn før, som om du har de samme boblene, sprudlingen i kroppen som meg, som om tusen sommerfugler flyr rundt inni deg og får deg til å sitre.

Hånden min smyger seg ned mellom oss og griper om oss begge. Jeg kjenner lengden din mot min, den myke huden din, fuktigheten som smører oss begge, eller kanskje den kommer fra meg. Jeg blander oss, lar tommelen min gli over oss, før hånden min begynner å bevege seg opp og ned. Tommelen min glir langs siden av skaftet mitt, treffer så vidt hodet ditt, de andre fingrene krummer seg om deg, hårene dine kiler mot lillefingeren min.

Du har lukket øynene, jeg ser så vidt øynene dine bevege seg urytmisk på innsiden av øyelokkene mens du slikker over meg, kinnene dine beveger seg så vidt, jeg kjenner presset rundt brystvorten, det pirrende draget når stangen trekkes opp, små støt når det rykker i kulene. 

Støtene forplanter seg nedover kroppen min, i en lang usynlig bevegelse, som når en kule i Newtons vugge treffer den neste og bare energien overføres videre. Jeg kjenner ballene mine trekker seg opp, huden strammer seg. De små rykkene i deg forteller at du kjenner det samme, pusten din forandrer seg. 

Jeg fortsetter å bevege hånden opp og ned, raskere, rytmisk, urytmisk, før jeg kjenner kroppen din spenne seg, du presser hoftene mot meg, klemmer leppene hardere om brystvorten min, biter nesten i den, jeg skyver hoftene opp mot deg, det er så vidt jeg greier bevege hånden nå, den har stivnet i den samme bevegelsen som vi begge har, jeg holder hardt rundt oss mens rykningene bølger gjennom oss, harde støt mellom oss, musklene som strammer seg og står stille, før vi synker sammen, du legger hodet ditt på brystet mitt, hviler det mot armen min som ligger over ryggen din. Du smiler mot meg, et matt smil under de blanke, svarte øynene dine, blikket ditt er fortsatt mørkt, men det er et annet blikk nå, fingrene dine stryker rolig over kinnet mitt. 

“Du vet jeg jukset på det veddemålet?” Stemmen din er hes, du smiler.  
Jeg himler med øynene. “Selvfølgelig jukset du.” Jeg ser på ham. “Men du vet hva som skjer nå?”  
Du ser spørrende på meg.  
“Drop-in. Etter jobb i morgen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dette er den første ficen til dere som donerte vanvittige 12500 kroner til P3-aksjonen i oktober. Det er meg en glede å få lov til å skrive fem historier til gjengjeld! Takk ❤❤❤
> 
> Siden jeg er midt i en annen historie, vet jeg ikke helt når jeg kommer til å publisere TV-aksjons-ficene. Dette er iallfall den første, jeg er i gang med en til, og så kommer de vel litt utover høsten etterhvert som den går over i vinter. 
> 
> For oversiktens del kommer jeg til å legge alle fem historiene til min egen serie "P3-aksjonen". Det går an å subscribe på serier på samme måte som på forfattere eller historier, bare klikk deg litt rundt på ao3 (du må ha ao3-bruker). Prompts/belønninger oppgis i end notes; der flere har bedt om det samme, blir de brukt i flere historier, ellers satser jeg ikke på gjenbruk.
> 
> Aksjonen på https://www.spleis.no/project/51899 er åpen frem til 1. desember, og dumsnill som jeg er så lover jeg enda flere fics og belønninger som prompts. Jada. 
> 
> Takk til Frieda Echte og evakyaki for egoboost og flisespikking på historien -og for ideer og promo under aksjonen ❤
> 
> ***
> 
> Belønninger (prompts) som er brukt her:  
> Sang: If it be your will, Leonard Cohen.  
> Hendelse: Even eller Isak piercer seg i brystvorta.  
> Ord: havfrue; Andem, chihuahua, makabert; Tottenham.  
> Person: Eskild.


End file.
